Meine Zeit in Hogwarts
by Schattenengl
Summary: Blaise Zabini fährt in ihr Viertes Jahr auf Hogwarts, und das beginnt schon im Zug äußerst turbulent... Eine AU Story welche auf den ersten Drei Harry Potter Bänden aufbaut und dann ihren eigenen Verlauf nimmt. M rated, weil man da nix falsch machen kann.


Vorwort 

Die folgende Fanfiction ist eine Geschichte für mich, in der ich mir die Ereignisse ab Anfang des vierten Buches etwas zurechtrücke. Bis zum Dritten Buch war ich nämlich ein begeisterter Harry Potter Leser, bis zum Fünften wollte ich einfach wissen, wie es weiter geht, und ab dem Sechsten Buch hatte ich überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr am Lesen gehabt. Das Siebte habe ich mir noch nicht einmal angeschaut, und habe es in naher Zukunft auch nicht vor.

Da ich aber trotzdem gern zu einem Ende kommen möchte, ist diese Fanfiction entstanden und ich lade alle herzlich ein Mitzulesen.

Die Geschichte wird im Allgemeinen auf dem Harry Potter Universum beruhen, doch werde ich mir einige Tatsache zurechtrücken. Die einen, weil sie mir unlogisch erscheinen, die anderen aus dichterischer Freiheit.

Blaise Zabini, aus deren Sicht diese Geschichte erzählt werden wird, ist bei mir beispielsweise eine uneheliche Tochter von Mr. Zabini. Ihre Hintergrundgeschichte, und die ihrer Familie habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht und weicht damit komplett von den Tatsachen aus den Harry Potter Büchern ab. Ein anderes Beispiel ist, dass ich das Vierte Schuljahr im Jahr 2006/07 spielen lasse, ich hab keine Ahnung, wann es die ersten Mp3-Player gab, oder über die sonstigen Neuerungen der letzen Zeit und damit erspar ich mir zeitraubende Recherche und den Anderen eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte.

Ich versuche immer am Ende eines Kapitels die Änderungen, die ich vorgenommen habe zu erklären, doch sollte ich einmal etwas vergessen, so scheut euch nicht nachzufragen! Ich werde die Erklärung dann im folgenden Kapitel nachholen.

Genug geredet! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Mitlesen und freue mich immer über konstruktive Kritik, kleine Ideen, die ich eventuell einbauen kann, oder vielleicht auch ein klitzekleines Lob ;)

**1. Wie jedes Jahr?**

Die Glasscheibe, an der meine Stirn lehnte, beschlug von meinem warmen Atem. Es war erstaunlich kalt für den ersten September, im Radio meinten sie es wären 5 Grad draußen, gefühlte Temperaturen aufgrund des eisigen und böigen Windes noch niedriger. Es war ganz gut, dass Mutter zuhause geblieben war, das Wetter hätte ihr sicher nicht gut getan. Ein leises Seufzen erfüllte das noch leere Abteil und ich hob den Kopf von der Fensterscheibe weg, betrachtete den Fleck aus tausenden und abertausenden Wassertröpfchen darauf und begann mit dem Zeigefinger irgendwelche Formen hinein zu malen. Zwei parallele Striche, zwei Striche senkrecht dazu, einen Kreis in das Kästchen links oben, ein Kreuz in das Kästchen rechts unten. Draußen vom Bahngleis hörte ich die aufgeregten Stimmen all der anderen Schüler, fröhliche und traurige, vorfreudige und ängstliche. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sich die jüngeren Mädchen noch ein letztes Mal an ihre Mutter klammerten und diese am liebsten gar nicht losgelassen hätten. Vermutlich liefen da auch schon die ersten Tränen. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu die Jungs. Gnädig gestatteten sie ihren Müttern ihnen noch einen kleinen und hoffentlich schnellen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu geben, wenn sie es überhaupt zuließen und sprangen dann rasch in den Zug, damit es nicht noch zu peinlichen Szenen kam. Links unten malte ich den nächsten Kreis in das kleine Gitter und sofort darauf links in der Mitte ein Kreuz. Die Ersten hetzten die Gänge entlang, ich konnte es praktisch fühlen, wie sie prüfende Blicke durch das Türfenster in mein Abteil warfen, immer in der Hoffnung ein noch nicht Belegtes zu finden. Das war hier natürlich nicht der Fall, also hetzten sie weiter. Einen Kreis in die Mitte, und ich dachte mir, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn hatte gegen sich selbst zu spielen, es führte ohnehin immer nur zu einem Unentschieden. Entnervt wischte ich also mit der Handfläche über das Spielfeld, drehte mich vom Fenster weg und ließ mich in den Sitz fallen.

Jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater zu Schulbeginn und wie jedes Jahr war ich endlos erleichtert, dass die Abteilfenster von dem Gleis weg wiesen.(1) Die Aussicht auf die Backsteinmauer war zwar nicht besonders spannend, aber wenigstens musste ich nicht mit ansehen, wie die anderen sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Es war einfach nur peinlich und nervig, hektisch und laut. Und wie sehr wünschte ich mir das alles auch einmal zu erleben. Doch schon für mein erstes Jahr war ich ganz allein hierher gekommen, hatte meine Mutter schon zuhause verabschiedet gehabt. Heute war das siebte Mal, dass es so ging. Und wenn jetzt irgendwer zu wissen glaubt, dass ich im Siebten Jahr in Hogwarts bin, dann liegt er ordentlich daneben. Ja, es ist wahr, dass ich auf die Zaubererschule Großbritanniens gehe, aber ich werde dieses Jahr erst ein Viertklässler sein. Wie, ist die so oft durchgefallen, dass die schon zum siebten Mal das alles hier erlebt?, mag sich jetzt mancher denken, doch derjenige vergisst die Weihnachtsferien. An deren Ende ist es ja genau das gleiche Trara. Bei solchen Anlässen lob ich mir die Einstellung der Malfoy Familie. Sie kommen zusammen und rechtzeitig zum Bahngleis, verabschieden sich knapp und rasch und trennen sich dann. Ich vermute ja, dass die richtige Verabschiedung mit Küsschen von der Mami und Schulterklopfen vom Papi daheim stattfindet, damit sie hier den Schein wahren können.

„Entschuldigung", unterbrach mich eine schüchterne Stimme in meinen Gedanken. Die Arme noch immer verschränkt und in meinen schwarzen Klamotten, dem blassen Gesicht und den langen dunklen Haaren sicher nicht grade Vertrauen erweckend, wandte ich langsam meinen Kopf zur Tür und fragte ungnädig: „Was?" Doch das kleine Mädchen, so zierlich und winzig sie auch aussehen mochte schien sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern zu lassen. „Ist hier noch frei? Die anderen Abteile sind alle schon besetzt." Ich warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Es war erst zehn vor elf, und da sollte alles schon voll sein? Viele kamen doch erst jetzt auf das Gleis gestürzt! „Ich bin sicher weiter hinten ist noch einiges frei, versuch es dort." Viel abweisender hätte ich wohl kaum klingen können, hier war zwar noch alles frei, und ich erwartete auch niemanden, aber meine Ruhe war mir heilig, so lange ich sie noch hatte. Und das würde sich auf Hogwarts, vermutlich sogar schon hier im Zug, ganz schnell ändern. Ich warf dem Mädchen noch einen finsteren Blick zu, um sie endgültig zu vertreiben, doch diese hatte doch sogar noch die Frechheit mich anzulächeln ehe sie mit einem „Okay, ich versuch's mal" auf den Lippen wieder verschwand.

Eindeutig verwirrt starrte ich noch ein paar Momente lang die Türe an, ehe ich die verschränkten Arme löste und mir die Haare hinter beide Ohren strich. Sachen gab's... Ich war in dem Alter nicht so selbstbewusst gewesen, und das Mädchen war hundertprozentig eine Erstklässlerin, nur die konnten noch so winzig sein und trotzdem hier mitfahren. War ich vor drei Jahren auch so klein gewesen? Naja, die Frage erübrigte sich, sicher war ich das, ich war ja noch immer nicht besonders groß. Wann, bei Merlins Barte, würde ich endlich wachsen? Ich zog meinen Rucksack unter dem Sitz hervor, kramte eine Weile darin, bis ich eine Beschäftigung fand, die mir einigermaßen zusagte. Allein hatte man in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht all zu viele Möglichkeiten, doch ein gutes Buch war schon einiges wert, auch wenn ich die Hälfte meines gesamten Geldes für ein funktionierendes Musikabspielgerät gegeben hätte. Sei es nun Walkman, Discman, I-Pod oder Mp3-Player, total schnuppe, doch es sollte ja nicht sein. Mit einem abermaligen Seufzen versenkte ich meine Nase in das Buch und hoffte wenigstens diesmal allein in dem Abteil bleiben zu können.

Doch das Leben war gemein, besonders zu mir, als ob es so viel verlangt wäre einmal von den anderen verschont zu bleiben. Doch ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war eine von Malfoys lästigen Angewohnheiten den Zug zu durchwandern, sobald dieser losfuhr, grad so wie ein Straßenköter der sein Revier markierte. Er spähte in jedes Abteil und wenn er ein bevorzugtes Opfer fand, dann beglückte er dieses mit seiner Anwesenheit. Und ich war eines seiner bevorzugten Opfer. Das Dumme war nur dass ich es häufig nicht bemerkte, dass er im Anrücken war, genauso diesmal, mein Kopf flog erst dann nach oben, als die Abteiltür schon aufknallte. „Ahhhh, wen haben wir denn hier?", schnarrte Malfoy in seiner bevorzugten Art und Weise und grinste, flankiert von Grabbe und Goyle, überheblich auf mich hinab. „Unglaublich, dass du es noch immer wagst das ehrwürdige Haus Slytherin mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen! Ich dachte wir hätten dir klar gemacht, dass du nicht willkommen bist!" Mein Gesicht war versteinert, das tat es inzwischen automatisch, wenn ich Malfoy über den Weg lief, und genau so automatisch machte mein Magen einen Satz und meine Gedärme wanden sich. Oh, sie hatten es nur all zu deutlich gemacht! Und das, obwohl ich versuchte ihnen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, ich hatte praktisch die Kunst perfektioniert nicht aufzufallen, und doch ging diese blonde Ratte immer wieder auf mich los. Ich antwortete nichts, ich hatte es schon lange aufgegeben. Ich wusste, was sie gegen mich hatten, und ich wusste auch, dass ich daran rein gar nichts ändern konnte. Und ich wusste, dass ein knapp eineinhalb Meter großes Mädchen keine Chance gegen drei pubertierende Jungs hatte, egal wie gut sie mit Flüchen umgehen konnte. „Hast dir endlich jemand deine Zunge herausgeschnitten, Zabini, oder bist du einfach nur zu dumm, um zu antworten?", machte Malfoy weiter. Mein Buch musste meinen festen Klammergriff aushalten, während ich mir auf die Zunge biss und mich zwang, nicht weg zu sehen. Ich hatte aus Erfahrung gelernt, dass sowohl Antworten, als auch ausweichende Blicke Malfoy nur noch weiter anstachelten. Doch wenn ich so wie jetzt reagierte, ließ er mich meist bald wieder in Ruhe. Doch heute schien eindeutig nicht mein Tag zu sein, denn dem kleinen Großerben schien meine Schonzeit über den Sommer zu lange gewesen zu sein, und so klatschte er mir alle beleidigenden und demütigende Tatsachen und Gerüchte ins Gesicht, die er von mir zu wissen glaubte: „Hast du wieder nur Bücher aus zweiter Hand kaufen können, Schlammblut? Tja, seid Papa ein eheliches Kind hat bist du wohl abgemeldet. Ich wette Dr. Zabini wünscht sich inzwischen seine Vaterschaft an dir nie anerkannt zu haben. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass er sie ganz leicht wieder los werden könnte, jeder weiß ja dass deine Mutter für nur drei Sickel die Stunde zu haben ist..." Er schien noch fortfahren zu wollen, doch ich schaffte es nicht länger an meinem stummen Dulden festzuhalten, was zu viel war, war zu viel!

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und warf Malfoy mit einem wütenden Schrei das ins Gesicht, was ich grad in Händen hielt. Zu seinem Pech war es ein recht altes Buch, welches noch zwischen zwei Holzplatten gebunden war. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte ich sehen, wie die eine Ecke auf Malfoys Stirn traf und sich dort tief hineinbohrte. Ein markerschüttertes Brüllen füllte im nächsten Moment das Abteil und ich sah mit einer Genugtuung, die locker die ganze Große Halle hätte ausfüllen können, wie die blonde Ratte vor mir auf die Knie sank, beide Hände auf die Stirn gepresst. Crabbe und Goyle schienen wie eingefroren, entsetzt starrten sie auf ihren Anführer und schienen nicht genau zu wissen was sie machen sollten. Das verschaffte mir das Vergnügen rote Flüssigkeit durch Malfoys Finger quellen zu sehen, beobachten zu können wie das Blut seine Arme hinablief, die Ärmel seiner teuren Hemden versaute und anschließend auch etwas auf den Boden tropfte. Als der erste Tropfen auf dem Boden auftraf und dort fast sofort in den Teppich versickerte, einen kleinen dunklen Fleck hinterlassend, schien Crabbe endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Du...!", schrie er, und seine Stimme klang in meinen Ohren beinahe hysterisch. Ich sah zu ihm auf, konnte mich kaum von der knienden und brüllenden Gestalt Malfoys lösen, und konnte so grade noch erkennen, wie eine Faust auf mein Gesicht zuflog, ehe mein Kopf zu explodieren schien.

Ich bekam weder mit, wie sich ein Haufen Schüler, angezogen von dem lauten Gebrüll, in mein Abteil drängten, noch bemerkte ich, dass Crabbe mich noch zwei Mal getreten hatte. Das sollte ich alles erst viel später erfahren, denn ich war bei dem ersten Schlag, welcher meine Nase in tausend Einzelteile gebrochen hatte, sofort ohnmächtig geworden. Ich sollte wohl froh sein, dass zwei Huffelpuff-Siebtklässler sofort geschaltet hatten und Crabbe von mir wegzogen, wer wüsste, was er sonst mit mir angestellt hätte? Ein Vertrauensschüler, ein Ravenclaw-Sechstklässler, schaffte es mit drohenden Worten und wedelndem Zauberstab die Gaffer aus dem Abteil zu treiben und ein weiterer Vertrauensschüler, wer wusste, wo die plötzlich alle herkamen, holte die Essenswägelchen-Lady und den Zugbegleiter(2). Crabbe und Goyle wurden in das Vertrauensschülerabteil gesperrt und Malfoy und ich in meinem Abteil auf die zwei Sitzbänke gelegt, denn auch den blonden Erben hatte beim Anblick seines Blutes das Bewusstsein verlassen. Im Nachhinein fand ich es schade, dass nicht auch noch gesehen zu haben, das hätte meine Rache für die grauenvollen letzten drei Jahre komplett gemacht, doch ich fand, Crabbe hatte sich mit seiner Aktion verdammt viel Zeit gelassen, fast war ich ihm zu Dank verpflichtet.

„...nie passiert, in den ganzen 36 Jahren, in denen ich das hier mache!", empörte sich eine weibliche Stimme, welche sich beinahe überschlug, und es schien nur das Ende einer langen Tirade zu sein. Die Antwort bestand nämlich nur aus einem gebrummten Wort, welches wohl nicht näher definierte Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte und ich auch nicht verstehen konnte. Durch die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen hindurch fragte ich mich verwirrt, was die Frau wohl meinte. Ich wollte die Augen aufschlagen, doch schon der Versuch jagte dermaßen heftige Schmerzen durch meinen Kopf, der sich anschließend in meiner Nase bündelte, so dass ich gepeinigt aufstöhnte. Ach... DAS war geschehen...

Am liebsten hätte ich mir den linken Arm über die Augen gelegt und wäre wieder in die Ohnmacht gesungen. Doch zum einen wollte mein Arm nicht auf meinen Kopf hören, er zuckte wohl nur kurz, und zum anderen hatte ich wohl zu deutlich gezeigt, dass ich wieder wach war. Ein nervenaufreibend hohes „Ahhhhhhhhhh!" ertönte knapp neben meinem Kopf, während die Frauenstimme sich an mich wandte. „Du bist wieder wach!", wurde mir das Offensichtliche mitgeteilt und ich stöhnte als Antwort. Die Frau erkannte wohl nicht, dass es diesmal eher entnervt als gepeinigt war und ich spürte eine warme Hand, welche beruhigend meinen Unterarm drückte. „Ja, ich weiß es tut weh, sieht auch nicht besonders hübsch aus, aber warte nur noch ein zwei Minuten und dann kommt Cedric Diggory mit den Schmerztränken.(3)" Ich hatte inzwischen die Essenswägelchen-Lady an ihrer Stimme erkannt, denn meine Augen konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht aufmachen. Ich verzog den Mund etwas, bemerkte, dass es weh tat und murmelte sarkastisch: „Na toll!" Es hatte sich eigentlich auf die Schmerzen beziehen sollen und nicht auf die Worte der Frau, doch diese verstand mich wohl falsch und ich konnte einen tadelnden Laut, der in etwa wie ‚Tks!' klang, hören und danach schien mich die Frau mit ihrem Schweigen bestrafen zu wollen.

Die zwei Minuten wurden mir sehr lang und ich erlauschte in der Zeit, dass sich wohl grad ein Mann um die Erstversorgung von Malfoy kümmerte und darin wohl nicht besonders viel Erfahrung hatte. Er fluchte immer wieder wie ein Fuhrkutscher, wenn ihm wieder der Verband abrutschte, den er Malfoy um den Kopf wickeln wollte. Ich war ganz froh, dass er sich die blonde Ratte ausgesucht hatte und nicht mich, denn allein der Gedanke an seine ungeschickten Finger in meinem Gesicht taten furchtbar weh. Langsam schienen sich die Schmerzen nicht mehr nur auf die Nase zu beschränken. Meine Seite schmerzte ebenfalls heftig, genauso wie die Rippen etwas weiter oben. Ich versuchte mich mit der Verwunderung über die Stille von Seiten von Malfoy abzulenken, bis endlich dieser Cedric auftauchte. Die Abteiltür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und eine recht angenehme Stimme verkündete: „Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber der Schaffner musste eine Zeit lang suchen, und dann ist hierher kaum ein Durchkommen. Der ganze Zug scheint sich in diesem einen Wagon versammeln zu wollen." Die Abteiltür wurde wieder geschlossen und die Stimme des ungeschickten Mannes murmelte ein „Danke", als er wohl einen der Tränke gereicht bekam. Den anderen schien Cedric der Frau geben zu wollen, doch diese meinte nur: „Sie ist wach, sie kann alleine trinken." Ich verzog den Mund und zwang mich die Augen auf zu machen. Kurz wirkte die Decke etwas verschwommen, doch dann klärte sich meine Sicht und ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, um selbst den Trank einzunehmen. Mein Körper schien mir wieder etwas zu gehorchen, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, um wie viel Schmerzen durch Bewegung verstärkt werden konnten. Ich hatte meinen Kopf kaum zwei Zentimeter gehoben, da schien meine Nase zu explodieren und ich fiel unsanft wieder zurück auf die Bank. Mit einem weinerlichen Laut riss ich die Arme nach oben und wollte sie mir auf das Gesicht pressen, doch eine Kräftige Hand verhinderte das grade noch. „Nein, lass das lieber, das macht es nur schlimmer!", riet mir die angenehme Stimme, die ich Cedric zuordnete. Ich öffnete ein Auge, um ihn anzusehen und bemerkte dabei, dass mir die Tränen in diesen standen, ließ jedoch gehorsam meine Arme auf meinen Bauch sinken. „Warte ich helfe dir", sprach Cedric, schob eine Hand unter meinen Kopf und hob diesen etwas an. Es tat verdammt weh, doch ich spürte kühles Glas an meinen Lippen, vermutete den schmerzstillenden Trank und schluckte sogleich gierig. Schnell war das kleine Fläschchen leer und Cedric legte meinen Kopf wieder sanft zurück und riet mir: „Versuche dich ein bisschen auszuruhen, sobald wir Hogwarts erreichen wird zum einen deine Nase gerichtet werden und zum anderen wird dich sicher Dumbledore sprechen wollen. Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken." Die Schmerzen verschwanden langsam und ich konnte ohne Probleme sehen, wie Cedric nach der kleinen Rede das Abteil verließ. Er war so ein typischer Hufflepuff, dachte ich mir, und schloss wieder die Augen, um nicht die Wägelchen-Lady anschauen zu müssen. Das Jahr fing ja mal wieder toll an, und diesmal hatte ich das auch noch ganz allein zu verschulden, klasse!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Diese kleine Änderung, Harry beobachtete ja im ersten Jahr die Weasleys auf dem Bahnsteig, ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen, weil es so einfach besser gepasst hat. Zum einen mussten die Türen, durch die man den Zug betrat, ja auf der Bahnsteig-zugewandten Seite liegen, dann ist es nur logisch, wenn der Gang auf der gleichen Seite lag (Alte Züge, wirklich alte, haben ja häufig nur auf einer Seite Türen und den Hogwartsexpress stell ich mir als alte Dampflok vor). Zum anderen hätte Blaise sicher nicht an der Scheibe herumgespielt, wenn diese zum Bahnsteig hin gelegen hätte. ;)

(2) Ich fände es sehr unverantwortlich einen Haufen Schüler nur mit einem Schaffner und einer Essenswägelchen-Lady in einen Zug zu stecken. Ich bin mir sicher, auch zaubrische Schulen haben eine Aufsichtspflicht, und die wäre ja schon mit einem Zugbegleiter, der bei Notfällen abkömmlich ist, getan.

(3) So wie es in unserer Welt in jedem Zug einen Erstehilfekasten geben muss, hat es in der magischen Welt sicher auch etwas in der Art, es kann ja nicht immer und überall eine ausgebildete Medi-Hexe sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
